The Four Seasons
by Elanil Always Ships Sokeefe
Summary: A story about four apprentices who must go on a quest to protect their land and loved ones from being defeated by the Dark Forest. Will there be a second Great Battle, or can they prevent it just in the nick of time?


The Four Seasons

Ch. 1

Ember stretched. His paws were sore from walking, and he was still haunted by the memories… He shook his head. He couldn't start thinking about that now… or the flames that had consumed his house might consume his mind. He looked ruefully at the poky nest that he slept in – he really didn't like pine needles. Ember finished the chewy, tough squirrel he had caught the night before. He definitely wasn't going to stay here! He'd been wandering ever since he had lost his previous house to – nope! "Think about your future den, not… that." Ember admonished himself. He needed to find a new den soon – he couldn't keep wandering forever. He wrinkled his nose, thinking of his experience here in the pines. His den had to be somewhere with better prey and bedding. Ember stood up and started walking. He hoped to be out of the pine forest by nightfall.

The next day, Ember crossed from the pine forest into a normal one. His spirits gradually rose – it was much more cheerful here. The sun shone warmly on his back, a cool breeze ruffled his fur, and the birds were singing. The prey was significantly tastier – nice and juicy. If he could just find a den, he'd be all set. He kept walking. Suddenly Ember noticed a bush growing about a fox-length from the trunk of an oak tree. If there was a hole in between the roots, the bush hid it perfectly. It was an ideal place for a den – if only there was a properly sized hole in the tree roots! He hurried over and ducked beneath the branches of the bush. Sure enough – there was! Hardly daring to hope, Ember sniffed around, looking for any tell-tale scents that would mean the hole was inhabited. Nothing. He purred with joy, hopping in to explore. There was a main room, with ample space for a nest and a little fresh-kill pile. Then he noticed a gap in the back, big enough for a cat to fit through. He cautiously padded in, alert for any unpleasant "surprises". All he found was a significantly smaller room, with a thick root wrapping along the wall at about chest height. Ember had ample knowledge of herbs, and he frequently helped any sick or wounded cat he came across. The shelf-like root would be perfect to set his herbs out on! He walked out, immensely pleased. His new den was a dream come true! "First things first," he said to himself. "Time to clear out all these leaves!" He bent down and picked up a large mouthful of dead leaves and sticks, taking it outside the den and dumping it behind the oak tree. Then Ember went back inside and repeated the process until his den was clean. He explored the area, finding moss and ferns and a couple stray bird feathers. He made a comfortable nest, and then stepped back. His den was mostly complete – he just had to find herbs for his store and then he was set to help any cat who happened to need it. Satisfied, Ember went outside, lay down, and took a nap, basking in the gentle rays of the warm sunshine on his black pelt.

Ch. 2

Ember stirred and yawned. He sat up. He had had a dream the night before where he had seen his brother, Soot, and his mate, Season. He wondered where they were now. He hadn't seen them since the fire. Wow – he could think about the fire…

Soot was happy. He had his wonderful mate, Season, and his four beautiful kits that had recently been born! He smiled at his family, nestled in a pile of hay in a Twoleg barn. "What should we name our kits?" He asked Season. "Well," She started to reply. Suddenly, the barn door banged open and Twolegs burst in. They spotted the six cats in the hay and ran toward them, yelling. Soot stood up frantically and grabbed two of the kits. "Hurry, Season!" He called. "Get the other two and let's get out of here!" She jumped up and picked up the remaining two kits. They dashed out the door and towards the forest. Soot glanced behind him and saw that the Twolegs were still chasing them. "Run!" He panted. They started across the Thunderpath that separated them from the forest. Soot got safely across with his two kits and set them down. He turned around to find that Season had slowed down considerably. Having just given birth to her kits half a moon ago, she was quickly out of energy. He darted over and picked up the two remaining kits, running back over and placing them next to their littermates. Season was almost across when a monster appeared out of nowhere. She tried to pick up her speed, Soot calling frantically to her, but it was too late. The monster caught up and hit her, roaring past as if nothing had happened. "NO!" Soot yelled, racing to her side. "No," He whispered, touching her cheek with his nose. He dropped down, tears falling down his cheeks. Season smiled weakly at him. "Goodbye, my love," she said quietly. "Take good care of our kits." Her eyes closed for the last time and she sighed. Season was gone. Soot dragged her body off of the cold, hard Thunderpath and sat down heavily, staring at her for a long time. He grieved, tears dripping down his face like a waterfall. Eventually, the strongest little kit, a golden colored tom with blue eyes, toddled over, poking Soot in the side with his cool nose. Soot jerked back to awareness, realizing that he had 4 kits to take care of. He buried Season at the base of a nearby willow because those were her favorite trees. He made a small nest out of bracken and fern fronds underneath a bush and stayed there for the night, curled tightly and protectively around his kits. They all slept fitfully that night…

Weeks passed by. The kits were now just shy of two moons old, and he still hadn't named them! Soot studied them, smiling fondly with pride and joy as they tussled about on the forest floor. Suddenly, he sat bolt upright. He had an idea – he could name the kits after Season! Yes, he'd choose four things that stood out to him most from the four seasons. For Greenleaf, he'd choose the name Sun. He watched the golden tom with blue eyes leap on his brother, giggling. He would be Sun. Now, for Leaf-fall. Soot imagined walking through a forest during Leaf-fall… a chilly breeze making him shiver a little, squirrels scurrying about storing nuts for Leaf-bare, the gorgeous red and orange leaves. "That's it!" He thought triumphantly. He'd name the kit Leaf. But which one? He noticed the sprightlier of the two she-kits leap on a little twig, snapping it in half. Leaf was a name for a busy kit, he figured. He named the brown tabby she-kit Leaf. He named the shy little calico she-kit Bloom, for Newleaf, and he named the white tom with green eyes Storm for Leafbare. He told them each their new names. Leaf bounced happily. "Yay!" she mewed. "I like my new name!" Soot smiled at the four of them. This was his perfect little family – he only wished Season was here to love and cherish them as much as he did. He sighed wistfully. Stupid Twolegs. Little did he know, Season was gazing down at them adoringly from somewhere far above their heads, with the stars.

Ember remembered waking up in his cozy den in a clearing in a forest to the smell of smoke. He looked out, seeing the fierce, angry flames devour his beloved home. He recalled seeing his brother and Season fleeing the fire roaring so high it touched the tree branches above. He remembered watching as they ran one direction, and the flames that seemed to lick the sky forced him to run in another. That was the last time he had seen Soot and Season. He wondered if they were alright as he went out looking for herbs. They were the only kin he had left in all the forests and territories. Finally, Ember admitted one fact to himself: he was lonely.


End file.
